Date Night
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Kendall and Cat go out on a date night, things get a litte physical. But what happens when the duo want to invite another member of Big Time Rush to play along? Kendall/Cat/Carlos


**I have been a writing machine lately! Have you guys seen how much I've been posting here in the last week? Personally, I'm proud of myself, but I was really struggling towards the end of this. Whatever, I got a request to write more Kendat (Kendall/Cat), so here is the result!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or Victorious. **

It was late at night, crickets chirping and tall lamps illuminating the streets as Kendall drove the Big Time Rush mobile down the road, Cat Valentine occupying the passenger seat to his right. Whenever you see someone with long hair driving down the road in a convertible, they usually look uncomfortable with the way their hair blew in their face, but Cat's cherry red locks just flowed behind her, the teen's face content as she chewed on her pink bubble gum. Kendall kept stealing glances at his quirky friend, smiling as she watched the buildings pass her.

"That was fun!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as the red car had come to a stop, Kendall parking it in the Palmwoods parking garage. The couple had enjoyed a long and eventful date night, eating out and swinging by the beach. The blonde smiled as his girlfriend exited the car, he himself walking around to the passenger side to meet her. Kendall had purposely parked in the darker area of the garage.

"Glad you had a good time," Kendall grinned, dimple sinking into his cheek as he reached behind his girlfriend and palmed her ass, pulling her body closer to his. Cat let out a small squeal, followed by a ditsy laugh as she felt Kendall push her up against the hood of his car, the metal still radiating heat from the drive. "Kendall…you _bad boy_."

The blonde chuckled lowly, his face moving down to capture Cat's pink glossed lips in a kiss that started out innocent enough, but quickly escalated into heavy and hot making out. Kendall's hand was on the outside of Cat's thigh, smoothing his palm up her bare leg and bringing it close to his hip as he ravished his girlfriend's mouth with his long tongue, pressing the wet muscle against Cat's and licking over it feverously. The taste of bubble gum made him shiver.

Soon the red head was moaning softly, Kendall's fingers finding their way underneath her purple skirt and pressing against the front of her small panties, feeling his girlfriend begin to get wet from the attention. He smiled, knowing how much it turned the little songstress on when he sucked on her bottom lip.

"K-Kendall, we're in public… _cut it out," _Cat's small voice moaned breathlessly, her hands gripping at the back of his plaid shirt, pulling the fabric and tossing her head back as her boyfriend moved her panties to the side and slid two fingers into her dripping pussy. "_Please…oh! Kenny- please…" _

The leader of Big Time Rush was hooking his long fingers inside of Cat's hole, his thumb working over her clit, rubbing and swirling in just the right spots to make the girl go wild. Groaning out loudly, Cat's leg was moving up and down Kendall's, her pink high heel pressing into the back of his thigh. "You're so fucking sexy when you do that." The blonde commented, his free hand holding the back of her neck as her head was tilted back, Kendall's lips sucking at the flesh of her throat. "You make me go fucking crazy…"

Suddenly Cat was squeaking out, her body being lifted up onto the hood of the car, Kendall's hands pulling at his girlfriend's underwear, yanking them off and tossing them into the passenger seat. Her face was flooding with blush now, the blonde gripping her by the thighs and spreading her legs wide.

Cat breathed out, her chest moving up and down as the heat of the car warmed her to the core, her pussy overflowing with her natural wetness. She watched with dazed eyes as Kendall jerked his belt off, throwing it onto the cement floor of the parking garage and tugging his pants down, all the while her hand moving slowly against her own heat, the other sliding fingers between her pout lips, sucking on them, fantasizing that it was her boyfriend's thick cock.

"_So fucking hot,"_ Kendall mumbled underneath his breath as he glanced up at his girlfriend, skirt pushed up, legs open wide, and hot pink heels strapped to her feet. He seriously thought he was the luckiest guy in the world at this point.

"Wait, Kendall…" speaking up from broken breaths, Cat pushed her hand against the blonde's chest as he approached. "Yeah?"

"Can we try that thing we talked about?"

The teen stepped back, grinning at the proposition Cat had just offered. Sure some couples were a little out there, but these two were just down right freaks when it came to bedroom business. "Yeah, hold on." Kendall replied, reaching down to the jeans pooled around his ankles and pulling out his phone. Dialing, he called the one person he and Cat had been dying to experiment with.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you come down to the parking garage? It's super important."

"I was kinda in the middle of some-"

"Never mind that! I have a surprise waiting for you down here!"

And that was all Kendall had to say before he heard the phone click off, telling him that his energetic friend was on his way down there.

"Okay I'm here! Where's my supris-oh, _wow." _Carlos was stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he saw his best friend's girlfriend laying on the hood of the Big Time Rush mobile, her shirt open and her skirt up. "Hey Carlos," Cat smiled, licking across her top lip. Kendall stood beside her, his cock apparently hard beneath his dark blue boxers.

The Latino was immediately blushing, covering his eyes with his palms and standing in front of the dirty duo nervously confused. "What are you guys doing?"

Smirking, Cat slid off of the hood of the classic car, heels clicking as she strode over to Carlos, taking his wrists and pulling his hands from his face, only to bring his fingers to her mouth, sucking in one of his digits sexily. "We wanted you to join us," Kendall explained as he walked up behind Cat, pressing his clothed cock against her ass, pushing her further against Carlos' stunned body. "W-What do you mean?" the shorter teen breathed shallowly, feeling Cat's skilled tongue slide between his index and middle finger.

"I'm gonna fuck her, and she wants to suck your cock," Kendall said as he grinned, biting back his bottom lip, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Cat's neck. She giggled around Carlos' fingers, her eyes opening and staring into the Latino's. _"Please Carlos?"_

Not but a few moments later Kendall was hoisting his girlfriend back on top the hood of the car, Carlos fumbling to get his pants down, his cock already painfully hard in anticipation. Cat was sideways, staring at the Latino's hands pulling out his dick, and also feeling Kendall's erection pressing against her pussy.

"Ready baby?" the blonde asked, watching as she took Carlos' tan cock in her hand, a smile spreading onto her pretty little lips. "I'm so ready."

As soon as Kendall's cock was pushing into the singer's slit, Cat pulled Carlos forward, taking his whole length into her mouth and sucking, tongue sliding back and forth over his twitching muscle. The black haired teen let out a moan, eyes rolling back as he felt heat envelop his cock, saliva dripping from his base and to his balls.

Cat looked pathetic really, her eyebrows knitted together, tiny, squeaky moans sounding muffled around Carlos' member as she was pushed across the hood of the car by the force of Kendall's thrusts, his cock filling up her pussy and plowing into her tight hole. The two boys watched her expressions as she twisted her mouth onto Carlos' dick, ultimately causing him to cum, squirting down her throat and pulling out, white liquid dripping from her swollen lips. Her screams of pleasure were now being heard as she still gripped Carlos, her boyfriend's cock slamming into her.

"Fuck," Kendall groaned, smashing inside of her tight heat one last time before he was pulling out, cumming onto the girl's chest. Cat squealed in surprise, but then looked up at the two before laying back in complete exhaustion on the shiny hood of the car.

"Best date night ever!" Cat cheered.


End file.
